


just go with the seasons

by barelyprolific



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 15x09, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, b-team babes, post-episode, written for nkaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelyprolific/pseuds/barelyprolific
Summary: It’s crazy. This whole thing is crazy. Twenty-four hours ago he was sternly telling himself that Levi was off-limits, and how he’s acting like they’ve been dating for months just because Levi said something about a sun sword and blew him in an ambulance.





	just go with the seasons

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour this morning on three cups on breakfast tea.
> 
> Give me Nico Kim and the B-Team, please and thank you. 
> 
> Also more of the Taryn-Levi-Casey dynamic I nEEd it.

Nico thinks it’s pretty understandable that he spends the rest of his shift thinking about Levi. It isn’t that different from the shift before, except that now instead of imagining details, he has memories--actually, it might be worse. If he turned on every time he sees that shade of blue, he’ll never get any work done.

Link is, thankfully, distracted with his own problems, probably a little ticked off about Jackson’s earlier remarks. There isn’t much talking beyond the job. Plenty of time for that later, anyway.

It’s mostly clean up from there on out, so when Nico is finally done, he’s pretty much on autopilot.  

Pushing open the intern lounge door, Nico stops just inside. Levi is easy enough to find, half-changed, jeans and his scrub shirt, sitting on a bench with his arm around Helm’s shaking shoulders.

Maybe this is a bad idea. He heard from Link that they lost CeCe today.

Nico must have made some sort of noise, though, because before he could back out of the room, Levi looks up. For a split second, his somber expression is gone, replaced by a brilliant smile.

Swallowing, Nico takes a couple of steps closer. Helm lifts her head as well, cheeks and eyes red, tear-stained. She sniffs.

“Hi, Doctor Kim.”

Nico shifts his weight, considers his options, and then says, carefully, “I was just coming to see if you guys wanted to get drinks. First round on me?” He catches Levi’s eye. “I think we could all use it.”

Helm sniffs again, wipes at her cheeks. Levi drops his arm. “Um. Yeah. Can--do you mind if we text Casey? I mean, Doctor Parker?”

“Not at all.”

Nico watches out of the corner of his eye as Levi stands up, fidgets. “We’ll meet you there?” Gestures to his shirt, then then fact that Nico is still in his scrubs.

Nodding, Nico turns to go. There will be time to talk later--and then a hand on his shoulder stops him. Warm breath, a scrape of stubble, and soft lips are pressed to his cheek, Levi standing on tiptoe and using his hand on Nico for balance. “Thank you,” he murmurs into Nico’s ear before he drops back down, letting his hand slide down Nico’s arm before he drops that too.

Throat bobbing, Nico nods again. “Of course.” He quirks his lips up in a small smile. “I’ll see you at Joe’s.”

Levi nods, then pauses, eyes narrowing. Pokes Nico in the chest. “No ignoring me this time.”

“Ah, about that--”

“Later.” Levi tilts his head back towards Helm, who is watching them with a slowly growing grin. “I gotta…”

“I know.” Nico ducks his head, giving Levi a brief kiss, and then leaves the lounge. It’s crazy. This whole thing is crazy. Twenty-four hours ago he was sternly telling himself that Levi was off-limits, and how he’s acting like they’ve been dating for months just because Levi said something about a sun sword and blew him in an ambulance.

Which Nico is really, really lucky he did not get fired for. He remembers the way Karev yelled at that intern in the lounge a few weeks ago, and thanks whatever deity is up there that he didn’t have to face _that_.

Showering quick, Nico changes into his street clothes and heads to the bar. No one else is there, yet, so he snags a couple of tables and pushes them together, then grabs himself a beer for the wait.

Parker is the first to show up. He glances around, eyes pausing on Nico, brow raising slightly when Nico lifts his beer, beckons him over.

“Doctor Kim.” Parker sits a couple of chairs away from him.

“Helm said she would text you. What are you drinking?” Nico stands up, turning towards the bar.

“Beer is fine.”

While he’s at the bar, Helm and Levi walk in. Helm’s face is washed, makeup redone, and she goes straight for the table. Levi leans on his elbows against the bar next to Nico.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Nico greets, smiling, then nodding towards Helm. “What’s she drink?”

“I think we’re all good with beer.” Levi’s head bops once. He reaches out, touching Nico’s wrist. “You’re really great for doing this.”

“We all knew CeCe.”

“I know, but… You could have gone out with Doctor Lincoln, and probably ended up spending time with Karev or Meredith Grey, instead of... us.”

“I want to spend time with you.”

Levi’s eyes go wide behind his glasses, mouth falling open slightly, and then he’s leaning up and kissing Nico, one hand curling at Nico’s jaw. It’s brief, but Nico’s eyes still flutter close. When he opens them again, Levi is smiling.

“You should take me home tonight.” He grabs two of the beers that have appeared in front of them, leaves for the tables before Nico can respond.

Huh.

***

Half a beer in, Helm--“Call me Taryn if I’m not in scrubs, please”--has loosened up enough to talk a little.

“She told me I shouldn’t waste my life chasing after straight women,” she says, morose. “I guess I have to get over Meredith Grey now. For CeCe.”

“Carina DeLuca is bisexual,” Levi says.

“And currently in Italy,” Casey points out, gesturing with his beer off to one side, presumably towards Italy.

“Carina DeLuca would never go for me,” Taryn sighs.

“Meredith Grey, you held out hope for, but you don’t think you have a shot with a woman who’s actually interested in women?”

Nico thinks he likes Parker. He grins, his thumb sliding over the nape of Levi’s neck and making him shiver.

“I didn’t see how someone like Nico could want someone like me,” he tells Taryn, leaning in to Nico a little more, and Nico isn’t sure if it’s to prove his point or just because Nico is there. Either way, Levi’s closer, and Nico’s on his second beer. This time, he drags his nail lightly, and Levi shivers a little harder.

Nico’s grin widens lazily. “You’re really fucking cute,” he says, turns his attention to Taryn. “And you’re very pretty, as well as smart, and tough, and a damn good doctor. Don’t sell yourself short.”

“So you think I have a shot?”

“I don’t know her.”

“Again, she’s in _Italy_.” Casey seems pretty upset that they’re not understanding this. Nico pauses.

“If she’s in Italy, you probably don’t have a shot.” Taryn’s shoulders slump.

There are a few seconds of silence, and then Levi’s phone chips. “Oh, hey, Dahlia wants to know if we’re still here.”

“Tell her yes,” Taryn says eagerly, leaning across the table and swiping at Levi’s phone. “Wait, just let me--”

“Text her from your own phone!” Levi protests, holding his away and leaning more into Nico. He lets his hand slide down to settle on Levi’s hip, laughing a little.

Sighing, Taryn leans back. “Tell her to get her cute butt over here.”

“Your phone is right there,” Levi says again, not even glancing up from his text. Nico reads it over his shoulder, and a thought occurs to him.

“Hey--I need your number.”

“Hm?” Levi glances up at him, blinks. “Oh! Oh, right. Hold on.” He opens a new text, and they exchange numbers before Levi sets his phone back down. “Dahlia’s on her way.”

“I know,” Taryn sneers, waving her phone at him. “I have my own phone. Right here.”

“That’s mature,” Levi says mildly, wide grin stretching his cheeks. He sips at his beer, sneaking peeks at Nico.

“I need another beer,” Casey announces. “And a girlfriend that doesn’t go to college out of state.”

“Ooh, drama,” Taryn sing-songs. “Which department head are you crushing on, hm? Cardiothoracic or trauma?”

Casey glares at her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t have crushes. Definitely not on straight people, or people in relationships.”

“So both of them,” Levi says, and laughs. Casey stands.

“Be right back,” he says, “I’m going to go get another beer, and something to _throw at you_.”

Levi just laughs harder, and Taryn joins in with little giggles, like she’s trying not to. Casey points at them.

“I hate you. You’re awful.”

“CeCe would want you to be happy with your two heads!” Taryn calls after him, and then collapses into real laughter. “Oh, I needed this.” She raises her beer to Nico, grins. “Cheers, Nico.”

Nico returns the gesture, a lazy salute with his bottle. “Any time.”

“I like him,” Taryn says, turning to Levi. “You should keep him.”

Levi tilts his head to look up at Nico, smile fading into something warm and shy. Nico grins back, squeezes his hip.  “Yeah,” Levi says, slowly. “I think so too.”

Then Casey pelts him in the face with a peanut, and chaos erupts.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Nico Kim Appreciation Week](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/nico-kim-appreciation-week) over on tumblr! Check it out, some pretty neat stuff.


End file.
